


What You Did - A Hannigram Vampire AU

by TheWeepingAngelOfCas



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, M/M, Vampires, vampireau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2021-01-13 14:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingAngelOfCas/pseuds/TheWeepingAngelOfCas
Summary: Will had always felt off around Hannibal.And now, in the worst of ways, he knows why.************************Originally posted on my DeviantArt.





	What You Did - A Hannigram Vampire AU

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago so I admit its not the best, but I still really hope you guys like it! Feel free to tell me what you think.

Will woke up with a migraine and an ache in his gums. His eyes were covered by a blindfold that was blocking out all light. His hands were restrained above his head, his feet touching the ground just enough for him to stand. The musky smell of cologne reached Will's nostrils. It was strong. Too strong. He knew it wasn't being sprayed straight onto him, the only explanation for a smell that strong. He would have felt the droplets cooling on his skin. This was different. Not only that, but he could smell blood and... Shampoo? Yes, shampoo. Hannibal's. Sharp and fresh, he supposed. What happened? He could remember coming home, exhausted. Feeding the dogs. Combing the dirt out of Winston's fur. Dropping into bed without even taking a shower. Closing his eyes, and feeling the prick of a needle at the base of his neck, close to his shoulder. Will could hear footsteps drawing near, and he raised his head. His nose crinkled at the smells growing stronger. Musky cologne and sharp hair care almost making him gag. "What-" He couldn't get his tongue to work. It flopped uselessly in his mouth, his brain going fuzzy. Even without his senses, he could tell it was Hannibal, "Dr. Lecter." The familiar chuckle made the hair on the back of Will's neck stand on end,"You need to relax. It will only make you feel worse if you move." A weak kick reached Hannibal's shin. "Oh dear me, Will. You're incredibly weak. I should leave you to rest. But first," Will felt another small prick, this time in his arm. Everything went black as Hannibal said, "I'll be back soon to check on you."

*******************

The next time Will woke up, he was lying down in a bed. His eyes weren't blindfolded, yet the room was dark anyway. His hands weren't tied together. This time, his left wrist was tied to a bedpost with some rope. Tugging at the rope, he ran his tongue over his gums, wincing at the taste of blood and the soreness. The door opens, and he squints at the light. Despite the hallway being dim, its overwhelmingly bright to him. He can see Hannibal's slim form as he closes the door. "How are you feeling, Will?" his accented voice was too loud. It was a whisper, yet to Will, it might as well have been a shout. He groaned, moving his free hand to his sore jaw. It seemed as thought his entire mouth was inflamed. "What did you do to me?" Will knew this was Hannibal's fault. He just didn't know what Hannibal actually did. For once, Hannibal avoided the subject, "How do your teeth feel, Will?" He licked over his teeth again, "They hurt." He could taste blood bile in his throat. "Are you hungry yet?" "No." Hannibal looked at him with a playful glint in his eye, "You will be soon. Go back to sleep. You'll need it." Will sat up as much as he could with a snarl, not wanting Hannibal to go. He had to find out what was happening to him. Hannibal left, leaving Will alone.

****************************

The next day, he awoke to hunger. It was like a bomb going off inside his head. The moment his eyes snapped open, all he could think about was food. He didn't know what he wanted, only that he needed something. Something specific. Part of him seemed to know what it was. It was obvious. He could hear heartbeats. Not his own. Heartbeats of people who must have been at least a few miles away. Everything was too much. The other part of him denied the fact of what he wanted. It was irrational. Surely, this was a dream. A hallucination. This time, he moved his arm, and the rope broke. It had taken so little effort that he was almost surprised. But he was too hungry to be surprised. Will grasped the doorknob, and growled to himself when he discovered it was locked. He grounded one of his feet, and used the other to kick the door. It splintered in half. Hannibal's calm footsteps were heading towards him, yet he didn't care, and ran towards the kitchen. His legs ran despite the fact that his entire body felt weak, like jello. He got to the fridge, and nearly ripped the door off its hinges as he went straight for whatever food his hand touched first. He shoveled some type of fruit down his throat, not taking the time to chew. Next was a handful of meat, which probably wasn't from an animal, yet Will didn't care. He choked, coughing until he was able to swallow, and then taking a bite of something else. He was still hungry. This wasn't working at all. The sound of two heartbeats behind him made him look back, a few berries falling out of his hand. "Will." Hannibal was smiling, his sleeves rolled up and his eyes unwavering as he kept a knife to a woman's throat. Her heart was beating fast, her eyes wide and filled with tears. Whimpers escaped her mouth, and Hannibal pressed the knife against her throat a little harder, "I think you'll want this." Will dropped the food out of his hand, spitting out barely chewed food into the sink. Hannibal put a hand to the poor girl's throat, and choking her as he gently drew the knife across her cheek. Blood bloomed from the cut, and Will sniffed the air. It was intoxicating. In moments, he was across the room, the girl in his hands. She was begging him to let her go, whimpering about how she had a family. Why didn't he care? He grimaced at the pain in his mouth, drops of blood dripping from the two teeth that seemed to be changing. Growing. Getting as sharp as a knife. He gave a shaky breath, and plunged his fangs into the girl's throat. The taste of blood was like a drug that he couldn't get enough of. Fulfilling. Salty. Yet still like a candy that he couldn't help but suck on. Hannibal watched as Will's eyes closed, his breathing getting deeper. The girl stopped struggling, going limp. Blood dripped down from Will's mouth and the girl's throat, making the floor messy and slick with crimson. Hannibal couldn't blame him, though. His first feeding had been just as messy. He had barely been a young man. Hell, he was still a boy. He had been fourteen. He inherited it from his mother, and she had supplied him with a nice young boy to feed on when the time came. The room had ended up covered in blood. His mother had been so proud. Will dropped the poor girl. She looked like a ghost. He had bled her dry, her skin nearly white. Hannibal grinned, taking his handkerchief and wiping some of the blood from Will's lips. The liquid was all over his jaw, yet he could wash that off later. Will was panting, his new fangs glinting with blood. His eyes were glinting, his expression a mix of ecstasy and horror. He then fell to the ground.

**********************

Will awoke to Hannibal cleaning the floor. He had been moved to a chair in the corner of the kitchen. Hannibal was mopping as if it was a normal day for him. Wiping the blood away. It probably was like a normal day to him. "What..." It all flooded back to him. The girl's body squirming in his arms. The warm blood going down his throat like an oyster. Thick and gloopy. Metallic. Hannibal's blood chilling grin. He got up, clenching his fists. "Why did you do this to me?" Despite his rage, Will's voice was small. Hannibal looked up, smiling kindly as he saw that Will was awake, "Pardon? I didn't hear you." He was louder, "Why did you do this to me?" Hannibal smiled as Will growled, his mouth in a snarl, exposing his sharp teeth. Will keeled over as he screamed, fists clenched so hard his nails drew blood, "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Hannibal chuckled, his grin like a knife, "Because you're mine. Because you belong to me." The brunette was weeping, "No I'm not." "Yes. You are. Come, Will. There is so much I can teach you. So much to learn about this." Will looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, not answering. The cannibal held out his hand, "It's your choice. You can go now, report me. But they'll never believe you, and they'll never find me. You'll have to understand all this on your own. But if you come with me, I think you'll understand that this is a gift. You belong to me, whether you like it or not. Now, what's your decision?" Will took Hannibal's hand, tears dripping down his face, and smiled. "But I still don't understand." He was reverting back to before Hannibal found him. A scared, lost little boy wanting to be with his father, fixing boats on some peaceful harbor. "I did this because I love you, Will. Can't you see?" Will looked him in the eye, "I can" he squeezed Hannibal's hand tighter, "And it's beautiful."


End file.
